


[诺娜俊]三人游 上(得逞前传一）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	1. Chapter 1

在黄仁俊记忆里，他们之间的关系是这么开始的。

高二那年，因为父母工作调动他也换了新学校，在这里他第一次看见了罗渽民。

他真好看。黄仁俊想，心里默默地祈祷老师把自己的位置安排在他身边。

“仁俊你就坐在渽民旁边吧，刚好那里有个空位。”黄仁俊如愿以偿地得到了那个座位，他既开心又紧张地走向那个好看的男生。

黄仁俊不敢光明正大地盯着同桌看，只偷瞄了几眼，又迅速转过头假装收拾东西。旁边的人似乎察觉到他的动作，原本面无表情的脸绽开了笑容。”你好，我叫罗渽民。“黄仁俊一惊差点把手里的书扔了出去，”你、你好，我叫黄仁俊。“罗渽民看到他动作，”噗嗤“地笑了。

孩子之间的熟络总是很快的，黄仁俊很快就和班里的同学打成一片，和同桌罗渽民更是关系密切，经常来找罗渽民玩的李帝努自然也进入了他的视线范围。

与其说羡慕，不如说是嫉妒，黄仁俊嫉妒和罗渽民关系更好的李帝努。他们总是一起上学一起放学，只要罗渽民和李帝努一起，他们两人周围就好像筑起了一堵密不透风的墙，谁也插不进去。黄仁俊想要破坏这种关系，他想要罗渽民和自己变得更亲密，而不是和李帝努。

于是他开始有意无意地向罗渽民提起李帝努，罗渽民全然不知黄仁俊在想什么，大方地将好友介绍给同桌。自此，两人变成了三人。

在互相介绍之前，黄仁俊对李帝努的认识仅限于在班门口看见的笑眼少年和罗渽民口中的无趣男孩，其余一无所知。当他真正和李帝努有了接触后，他开始明白罗渽民总是黏着李帝努的原因。

看起来总是笑眼眯眯但实际上是个很可靠的男孩子。这是相处一段时间后，黄仁俊对李帝努的改观。

他开始注意他。

他也发现李帝努也在有意无意地观察自己，一开始是带有敌意地注视，慢慢地变成了善意地瞩目，然后是带有爱意的凝眸。

毫无疑问，他是喜欢罗渽民的。

那李帝努呢？

真的是为了引起罗渽民注意才靠近的吗？

黄仁俊有些不知所措，他不知道事情为什么会进展成这个样子，或许在李帝努亲吻他嘴角而他没有拒绝的时候，事情的发展就脱离了他的掌控。

他戴着罗渽民送给他的生日礼物，圈着李帝努的脖子和他接吻。李帝努有些急切地扯下黄仁俊的裤子，手在衬衫底下摩挲着光滑的皮肤。

两人都是第一次，李帝努的生涩不可避免地让黄仁俊吃痛了。他看着黄仁俊脸上的泪水，想把性器抽出，却被按住了。“继续。“黄仁俊蒙上了李帝努的眼睛，嘴唇凑过去和他接吻。

”帝努。“心里默念地却是渽民。

有了第一次就会有第二次、第三次……两人越来越大胆，场所从李帝努的家里到放学后的课室，再到那次被罗渽民发现的器材准备室。

李帝努侧着脸什么也没看见，脸朝着门口的黄仁俊却看得一清二楚。

他看见罗渽民的脸色从白变红，从红变青。手从紧紧握着手臂上的手镯到拿出手机录像。

黄仁俊低下头，强迫着自己发出呻吟，眼泪却一颗一颗地往下砸。

李帝努以为他痛还特意停下来抚慰他的前端，他擦了擦眼泪。

”继续。“

 

完事后，李帝努特地帮他整理好衣领才让他回教室。黄仁俊在教室门口，犹豫了一下，把扣子解开了。

罗渽民果然看到了锁骨上的吻痕，黄仁俊以为他会说些什么，但没有。他只是叹了一口气，沉默地把扣子扣上。

”谢谢娜娜。“黄仁俊听见自己沙哑的喉咙里蹦出了四个字。

放学后的黄仁俊在家吃完饭后并没有像往常一样在家里做作业，而是打着找同学玩的借口躲在李帝努家附近。

黄仁俊看着罗渽民进了李帝努家，又出了李帝努家。他不知道罗渽民和李帝努说了什么，但他看见罗渽民从李帝努家里出来时双手握紧成拳，脸上虽然挂着笑容却比哭还难看。

当躺在兵乓球桌上被李帝努弄得失神时，黄仁俊听见了门被打开的声音，他知道自己的计划成功了。

他伪装惊恐，让李帝努和罗渽民以为他什么也不知道。

但他以为就仅仅是他以为，在一次和李帝努的单独相处中，正做得激烈时，李帝努突然把头埋在他的胸口，滚烫的眼泪在瘦弱的胸膛上滑下。

”仁俊可不可以多爱我一点。“李帝努哽咽着，黄仁俊像被雷击中了一般，不知所措。

李帝努什么都知道。黄仁俊想。

他看着李帝努黑色的发顶，张了张嘴，喉咙却发不出一点声音，只能回抱对方。

”就算是因为渽民靠近我，也不要离开好不好。就算仁俊心里只有一点点地方留给我，我也不介意的。“李帝努抬起头直直地看着黄仁俊的眼睛，黄仁俊没有逃避。

他想说对不起，最终却没说出口。

”好。“


	2. [诺娜俊]三人游 下(得逞前传一）

黄仁俊觉得李帝努最近在躲他。

明明约好高考后一起吃饭，李帝努总是再三推脱，罗渽民又被父母带出国旅游了，黄仁俊一个人每天带着交通卡和相机到处晃荡。

原本今天约了李帝努一起去看紫荆花的，结果李帝努又突然说没空，黄仁俊只好自己去看。

工作日的花圃并没有太多人，黄仁俊拿着相机拍拍停停，走了半个小时就有些累了，找了个长椅坐下回看刚拍的照片。

”Jeno，我们在这里合照一张吧。“女孩子的声音从身后传来，黄仁俊还以为只是同名，没有太注意，但随后传来的熟悉声音让他愣住了。”嗯。“

”那位弟弟，可以帮我们拍一下照吗？”被拍肩膀的黄仁俊转过头，一眼就看到了染了白色头发的熟悉脸庞。

两人视线对视五秒后，黄仁俊把头转向女孩，扯出微笑。“好啊。”他接过女孩手里的相机，低头扫视了自己一眼。

穿得跟个初中生似的，怪不得被叫弟弟。黄仁俊叹气。

李帝努听到声音的那一刻就僵住了，直到被女孩扯着手臂走到紫荆花树下才回过神来。他看向镜头后的黄仁俊，对方似乎丝毫没有意识到自己被欺骗了，脸上挂着惯有的微笑。

“1、2、3。好了。”黄仁俊归还相机，女孩对照片很满意，道谢后拉着李帝努一起看。李帝努口头上应着，视线却放在黄仁俊身上。

才几天没见又瘦了。李帝努盯着黄仁俊似乎比平时更明显的锁骨有些心疼，开始后悔自己的推脱。

见着没自己什么事了，黄仁俊拿着自己的相机朝反方向离开。原本还想在拍多几张当素材的，见到女孩和李帝努之后什么心思都没有了，他的眼前仿佛出现了幻影，每棵紫荆花树下都有女孩和李帝努的笑脸。黄仁俊心不在焉地碾着掉落在脚下的紫荆花，把完好的花碾了个稀巴烂。

自己当时就是这样对待李帝努的心的吧，反过来怎么就不适应了呢。黄仁俊苦笑着离开了花圃，搭上了回家的巴士。

回到家的黄仁俊对着拍的照片画废了几张纸后，决定不再折腾。正想躺在床上思考人生，罗渽民的视频电话就打了进来。

“今天过的怎么样？”罗渽民所在的地方还是早上，阳光有点刺眼，但他执意看着屏幕。“还行，去了花圃，拍了照，画了画……”“帝努没和你在一起吗？”罗渽民看出黄仁俊的不对劲，打断了他的叙述。

“帝努好像有喜欢的女孩子了吧，今天在花圃看到他们聊得挺开心的。你什么时候回来啊？”黄仁俊答非所问，还试图转移话题，罗渽民没有坚持，顺应黄仁俊聊起了别的。“下周。但是好想明天就飞回来，没有你什么都不好玩。”黄仁俊扑哧地笑了，露出了今天第一个从心而发的笑容。

”我也好想你。“他呢喃道，伸出手指去触碰屏幕上罗渽民的脸。屏幕对面的人配合地把脸贴了上去，惹得黄仁俊大笑。”这样好丑。哈哈哈哈哈。“

虽然这么说，黄仁俊还是亲了亲屏幕，两人漫无目的地聊了好一会才挂了电话。

结束聊天的黄仁俊又想起了早上的紫荆花树和紫荆花树下的李帝努。

他好久没有看到李帝努笑得这么开心了，自从那次李帝努问出那个问题后，两人的交集好像随着学习任务的增加而变得越来越少。每次见到李帝努，他都冷着脸，连微笑都很勉强。发信息也是隔了半天才回，电话也经常被挂掉。

可能他想结束这段畸形的关系了吧。黄仁俊搂着姆明翻了个身，陷入了梦乡。

梦里他看见了李帝努和那个女孩结婚了，两个人在紫荆花树下接吻，而他就站在一旁像今天早上一样给他们拍照。

门铃声将他从梦中带回，黄仁俊感觉自己脸上湿湿的，一摸才发现泪水流了满面，枕头上也被浸湿了。按门铃的人好像学不会放弃，按了一次又一次，黄仁俊胡乱地抹了把脸，光着脚去开门。

黄仁俊只打开了木门，隔着铁门，李帝努的脸出现在他的眼前。”你怎么哭了？“李帝努想擦去对方脸上的眼泪，却被铁门阻挡着。”看电影看哭了。“黄仁俊低下头看着自己的脚，李帝努盯着他光裸的脚皱起了眉。”怎么不穿鞋？“

”忘了。“黄仁俊拽着衣服下摆不愿抬头，”开门好不好？“李帝努按捺着情绪哄他，”我想睡了。“黄仁俊关上木门，被关在门外的李帝努有些不知所措，又按了几次门铃，但没有人开门。

黄仁俊抱着姆明躺在床上数着门铃声，盼着它停，停了之后却无端开始流泪，整个人在床上哭得一抽一抽的。

黄仁俊也不知道自己在哭什么，利用李帝努的是自己，李帝努要离开了哭的也是自己。

当初没有转学就好了。他想。

没有转学就不会和罗渽民同桌、就不会喜欢罗渽民、不会因为嫉妒去招惹李帝努、不会搅进这个复杂的三角关系、不会听到李帝努的请求，不会……

黄仁俊越想越伤心，连有人进了自己的房间都不知道。

“你在哭什么。”突然被抱起，黄仁俊吓到哭不出声直打嗝，李帝努只好抱着人拍背。

李帝努之所以出现在黄仁俊房间，是因为他记起了之前黄仁俊给过他和罗渽民钥匙，所以被关在门外后他跑回自己家，从布满灰尘的抽屉里找出了钥匙。

在黄仁俊好不容易停止打嗝后，李帝努摸了一把枕头，发现枕头几乎湿完了。”你哭什么？“他又问了一边，黄仁俊埋头当鸵鸟不愿回答。”不说我走了啊。“李帝努可没有罗渽民那么好脾气，问了几次都问不出答案，情绪就有点上来了。

”那你走吧。“黄仁俊倔强道，手里却紧紧拽着李帝努的衣角。李帝努被气笑了，伸手扒掉黄仁俊的衣服。

哭懵的黄仁俊根本想不到李帝努还有这一出，一下子衣服全被扒掉了，身上只剩下一条内裤。在李帝努开始脱掉他自己身上的衣服时，黄仁俊终于反应过来，开始挣扎。“别动。”被顶着屁股的黄仁俊哪里还敢动，僵硬地坐在李帝努的大腿上。

”哭什么？“李帝努捧着黄仁俊的脸不让他拧转头，”你都不要我了，我还不能哭吗！”语气凶巴巴的，嘴巴却一瘪，眼泪又流出来了。李帝努慌了，手忙脚乱地拭去他脸上的泪水，拿起水杯给人喂水。

喝了两口水的黄仁俊止住了眼泪，想着李帝努应该是过来打分手炮的，脱掉内裤，从床头拿出润滑液给自己做扩张。“你干嘛？”李帝努目瞪口呆地看着黄仁俊扶着自己的性器往下坐，“你不是过来打分手炮吗？算我送你的，打完赶紧走。”黄仁俊咬牙切齿地说道，两条小细腿颤抖着。

“谁要跟你分手？”李帝努哭笑不得地伸手去扶，却被拍掉了。“你都和别的女生在一起了，不和我分手你想一脚踏两船吗？”“一脚踏两船的难道不是你吗？。”

房间顿时一片寂静，良久才传来黄仁俊苦涩的声音。”对是我，所以你快点做完走吧。“他麻木地上下摆动着，穴口因为没有做好润滑火辣辣地疼着，毫无快感可言。李帝努无言，空气里只剩下摩擦发出的水声和黄仁俊压抑着的呻吟声。

他想去亲亲黄仁俊，被推开了。感觉到李帝努射了的黄仁俊将他的性器从自己体内抽离，起身走向浴室。因为没有戴套，白色的粘稠液体顺着黄仁俊的大腿根部往下流，李帝努此刻无心欣赏，下床把人横抱起放在洗手台上。怕黄仁俊被冷到，李帝努还把手放在他屁股下待瓷砖变热才抽手。

”你走吧。“黄仁俊已经精疲力尽，别过头。李帝努把他的头摆正，额头贴了上去。”我是想走，你这个样子我怎么敢走。“他摸着黄仁俊突出的锁骨。“我好不容易做好了心理准备，还和女孩子一起出去玩，结果你一下子出现在我面前，还是这样瘦不拉几的样子，让我怎么走？”

黄仁俊不说话，“罗渽民到底怎么照顾你的，让你瘦成这个样子。”“渽民有好好照顾我。”“闭嘴！”李帝努像一只发怒的狮子，咬着牙死死地盯着面前的人。看着黄仁俊委屈的样子，语气又软了下来。

”你都不喜欢我，我走你还哭什么，和渽民在一起就好啦，反正你一开始不就奔着渽民才接近我的吗？“李帝努将人放进放好水的浴缸中，给他清理射进去的液体。”我又没说不喜欢你。“

”可是你也没说喜欢我啊。“将液体都导出后，李帝努转身去拿浴巾，手却被紧紧地拉着。”我去拿浴巾。“黄仁俊摇头，李帝努只好把人也抱起。

擦干身体后，李帝努抱着人坐回床上。

黄仁俊将头搁在李帝努的肩膀上，”我的确是因为嫉妒你和渽民的关系才去招惹你的，但是后来我好像越来越喜欢你了。“

”不是以渽民朋友的身份，而是李帝努这个人。“李帝努安静地听着，黄仁俊也没管他有什么反应，继续说：”是我太贪心了，你和渽民都想要。“

“明明做错的是我，现在耍赖的也是我。”黄仁俊闭着眼，眼睛已经流不出泪水，只留喉咙发出干枯的呜咽声。李帝努摘掉黄仁俊手上的手镯，吻住他的唇。这次流泪的换成了李帝努，泪水顺了脸滑落到两人相触的唇里，咸得发苦。

李帝努扶着黄仁俊的腰，缓缓地进入他的身体。他亲亲那人的眼角。”这次不许哭了。“

黄仁俊点点头，睁大眼睛看着俯卧在自己上方的人的脸，连眨眼也不舍得，生怕一闭眼这人就从身边消失。李帝努没有像以往一般收敛，用尽全力像是要把人刻进自己身体里。

再次醒来的时候已经是第二天中午，黄仁俊感觉自己快散架了，昨晚他生生被做昏了过去。

手镯被重新戴回手上，李帝努却不见了。

真的结束了吧。

黄仁俊将手臂搁在眼睛上，想着眼泪又要掉下来了。

”仁俊。“听见李帝努声音的黄仁俊艰难地从床上爬起来，他跪坐着看着笑眼弯弯的李帝努。“你不是要和我分手吗……”“是啊。”李帝努将人搂进怀里，见怀中人还是一脸不解，笑容变得更加张扬。

”和你分手的是昨天那个卑微地求着你的爱的李帝努，从今天开始我不会再向你妥协，不会再让罗渽民占据你心里的大部分位置，我会更强势地去抢夺，让你更在乎我一点。“他将一个指环套在黄仁俊的手指上。

”更爱我一些。“


End file.
